Les enfants de la piraterie, l'aube d'une nouvelle ère
by Haku-112
Summary: Et que se passerai-t-il si l'on construisait une école rien que pour leurs enfants ? Une apocalypse ? Des explosions ? Tout un tas de morts ? Nan... Plus que tout ça ! Venez découvrir le quotidien du fils unique d'Ace et des enfants de nos personnages préférés dans une école de timbrés ! Conneries, blagues nulles et rire à gogo sont au rendez-vous dans cette fic pleine d'humour.
1. Prologue

Je t'aime... Que ces mots sont agréable à entendre quand ils sont prononcés par la personne que l'on aime tant, par cette personne que l'on ne cesse d'aimer malgré les années d'un violent feu ardent nous réchauffant quand l'hiver arrive. Cette brûlure que l'on ressent dans la poitrine quand celui qui fait battre notre cœur nous entoure de ses bras et nous serre doucement contre lui... Je crois que ce sentiment de profonde sécurité c'est ce que certaines personnes aiment appeler l'amour.

C'était il y a maintenant un peu plus de seize ans, à l'époque Portgas D. Ace était presque un inconnu. Il était pour la marine un pirate comme les autres qu'il fallait à tout prix arrêté. A cette époque ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient loin du compte, personne n'aurait pu penser une seule seconde que Gold Roger avait un fils qui a grandi loin de tout cela, loin des problèmes liés à son géniteur, loin de la piraterie, loin, très loin de tout un tas de choses qui auraient pu lui coûter la vie.

C'est donc sans que l'on sache qui était réellement son père qu'il pu se rendre sereinement sur cette île sans éveiller les soupçons. Pendant quelques jours, Portgas D. Ace fit escale sur une petite île calme et tranquille du nouveau monde afin d'y retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Il monta jusqu'au sommet de la petite colline à l'autre bout de l'île ou se tenait la demeure de la jeune femme. À côté de la petite maison de campagne, il y avait un arbre ou était accroché une balancelle sur laquelle était justement assise une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui observait l'horizon en silence. Le brun s'approcha d'elle en souriant et fut étonné de voir un ventre rond quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

 **\- Whoa, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide...**

 **\- Tu sais Ace, six moi ça passe incroyablement vite. Et encore, il n'a pas fini de grossir ce petit monstre.**

Le pirate posa ses mains sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme et la câlina tendrement avant que celle-ci ne prenne d'un coup un air sérieux.

 **\- Dis Ace, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à te demander.**

 **\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

 **\- Si il devait t'arriver quelque chose, par pitié laisse moi venir t'aider !**

Le grand brun soupira en serrant un peu plus sa bien aimée contre lui.

 **\- Haku on en a déjà parler, je ne veux pas que tu mette ta vie en danger à cause de moi !**

 **\- Mais je m'en contre fout moi je ne veux te perdre en aucun cas !**

 **\- Tu pense que ça me plairait de savoir qu'on a retrouvé ton cadavre au fond d'un fossé ? Ou pire encore, que tu as fini esclave chez les dragons célestes ? Tu es l'une des rares personnes auquel je tiens le plus au monde, tu es mon One Piece et moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre.**

La blondinette soupira en baissant les yeux vers son ventre ou étaient posées ses mains et celle de son amant.

 **\- Bon, d'accord t'as gagner je resterais tranquille... Mais alors tache de rester en vie !**

 **\- C'est promis ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire si les choses tournent mal pour toi, moi et le bébé n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui,** **je l'emmène à ton ami Marco qui s'en occupera jusqu'à que les choses se tassent pour que je puisse aller le chercher par la suite. Pendant ce temps je devrais faire attention à mes fréquentations et quitter l'île même si celle-ci ne fait pas partie du gouvernement mondial et est sous la protection Barbe Blanche... Je connais ce plan par cœur.** Répondit-elle en soupirant.

 **\- Alors s'il te plaît suis le à la lettre. Il est bien possible que la Marine décide de faire un petit tour sur les îles ou je suis allé ses derniers mois dans l'espoir d'apprendre que j'ai un fils caché. De plus, on est pas à l'abri que l'un de ces abrutis du village d'en bas nous dénoncent.**

 **\- Un fils caché ? Et pourquoi pas une fille cachée ?**

 **\- Parce que ce sera un garçon. Je le sais, je le sent... Et même qu'il s'appellera Gray, et qu'il sera aussi beau que son papa...**

 **-** **Mais bien sur, c'est ce qu'on verra...** Renchérit la jeune femme en rigolant alors qu'Ace commençait à s'assoupir.

Cela fait donc maintenant plus de seize ans que Portgas Gol D. Ace est mort est mort à la guerre au sommet à Marine Ford. C'est pourtant deux ans plus tard alors que Monkey D. Luffy venait d'être officialisé roi des pirates que le monde entier apprit l'existence de son fils, Portgas Gol D. Gray. Il y eut de nombreux débats sur l'existence du petit fils de Gold Roger sachant que cet homme était à l'origine des maux de nombreux pays ayant lancer une vague de piraterie 22 ans plus tôt. Finalement, un tout nouveau gouvernement qui venait d'être mit en place décida de ne rien en faire ne voulant pas semer la zizanie et ainsi le petit garçon put vivre bien tranquillement sans se soucier de ses origines. Mais à ce moment là, le monde était pourtant loin de se douter qu'une toute nouvelle génération allait voir le jour.


	2. Chapitre 1

Jeudi 3 septembre 9h00

Il existe dans ce bas monde, un train très spécial qui conduit une poignée d'élèves spéciaux vers une école... Spéciale. Ce train n'était pas un train des mers comme les autres, il était même mieux ! Il conduisait les élèves vers leur nouvelle école via un très long tunnel sous-marin de sorte à ce que personne n'apprenne l'existence de celle-ci, si quelqu'un de l'extérieur venait à apprendre qu'un tel endroit existe, les élèves qui y étudient et les gens qui y travaillent seraient en grand danger.

Pour l'instant encore sur le quai, ce train attendait la venue des nombreux élèves avant d'enfin pouvoir faire route vers PMR's High, une école où les enfants de pirates, marines et révolutionnaires viennent étudier en toute sécurité sans risquer de se faire tuer, capturés ou encore de gêner leurs parents en train de bosser.

Non loin du quai arrivait justement un groupe d'adolescents de tout âge qui, chacun étant munis d'une ou plusieurs valises, avançait joyeusement en direction du train.

Le plus grand – qui au passage semblait aussi être le plus stupide – portait un chapeau orange semblable à celui qu'avait Ace il y a plusieurs années de cela maintenant. En arrivant devant les portes pour accéder au train, c'est son meilleur ami Marc un jeune blond aux yeux bleus qui lui fit le premier la remarque sur son couvre-chef.

 **-** **Gray, c'était pas le chapeau de ton père ça ?** Questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil et en montrant du doigt le feutre de son ami.

 **\- Si, si ! T'es le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Pourquoi tu me regarde avec cette tête ? Tu trouve qu'il me va pas ?**

 **\- Non c'est pas ça c'est juste que... de base, il était pas censé se trouvait sur la tombe de ton défunt père ?**

 **-** **Heu... Ben en fait... si... mais...** Répondit-il en baissant la tête et en jouant avec ses doigts.

 **\- Mais... ?**

 **\- J'ai était super discret, je te jure, personne ne m'a vu !**

 **-** **MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT TROP CON PUTAIN !** Gueula-t-il alors que les regards des autres élèves et parents restant se tournaient vers lui. Marc était loin du calme légendaire de son père, c'est sur. **Tu réalise des exploits Gray, vraiment ! Comment peux-tu être à la fois si intelligent mais en même temps aussi con ?!**

 **\- De toute façon ce chapeau appartenait à mon père, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de le prendre !**

 **-** **Mais... Je... A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans triple idiot !** Rétorqua Marc avant de soupirer et de fermer lentement les yeux afin de se calmer. **Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux.**

Gray haussa les épaules et entra dans le train en sifflotant suivit par Marc. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le reste du groupe avec qui ils étaient venus dans l'un des wagon, eux n'ayant pas attendus pour s'installer. Alors que les deux jeunes garçons cherchaient une place, Gray en profita pour remettre la conversation sur le tapis.

 **\- Tu sais, on avait six ans à cette époque... P'tet qu'on avait juste rêver.**

 **\- Rêver ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Cette petite nuit au cimetière m'a suffit pour le restant de mes jours. Ça nous a bien prouver que profaner la tombe d'un mort était une mauvaise idée !**

 **\- J'ai pas profaner la tombe de mon père, j'ai juste repris ce qui m'appartenait de droit.**

 **\- Mais putain Gray tu...**

Il fut interrompu dans ses propos abjectes par une petite fille à la peau extrêmement pâle. Sa chevelure rose et ses yeux de la même couleur donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient en face d'eux une petite poupée de porcelaine incroyablement fragile.

Totalement inexpressive, la petite se tourna vers Gray.

 **\- Luna dis que t'es le plus beau de tout les garçons du lycée parce que t'es son cousin. Alors, comme moi je ne suis pas de ta famille je me permets de te dire que tu es incroyablement moche.**

La mâchoire de Gray s'entrouvrit grandement avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à articuler un simple « Ha ! » visiblement surpris mais déçu par la remarque de la gamine alors que Marc se roulait littéralement par terre.

Penny, elle, ne ria pas. Après avoir admirer la réaction de Gray suite à sa déclaration, elle partit reprendre sa place auprès de la dite Luna et quelques autres sixième qui commençaient tout juste à faire connaissance.

Marc se releva difficilement en se tenant les côtes et en essuyant une petite larme sous son œil alors que le brun lui lançait un regard noir de rage, déçu de n'avoir reçu aucun soutien moral de la part de son soi disant « ami ».

 **\- Désolé vieux, mais cette gamine... Whoa quoi. Et on va probablement encore en entendre parler en plus, crois moi !**

 **-** **Qui sont ses parents ?** Demanda le petit fils de Gold Roger en ignorant la remarque du jeune homme et en se craquant les doigts.

 **-** **Arrête Gray. Tu sais très bien que tu tiendrai** **s** **pas deux secondes.** Dit le blond en le fixant d'un air blasé.

Le brun laissa ses bras retombés et s'engouffra un peu plus dans le train avant d'enfin trouver deux places de libres. Ils s'installèrent donc tout deux bien tranquillement et le train finit par démarré après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'attente.

Pour arriver à PMR's High, il fallait compter au moins six bonne heures de train minimum. Ensuite, tout dépendait de la régulation de vitesse recommandée, des rails, des trains ou même de l'environnement marin, au cas ou un monstre marin déciderai de passer par ici et donc de péter les tuyaux à oxygènes qui permettent la circulation des trains sous marins ainsi que de l'apport en oxygène pour les passagers. Les moindres détails étant très importants, tout ça était contrôlé des centaines de fois dans une même journée afin d'assurer une sécurité complète à tout le monde. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun problème par rapport aux trains sous marins n'a était relevé ce qui montre bien l'efficacité de l'équipe technique ainsi que de la sûreté de l'engin.

C'est donc alors que les parties de cartes endiablaient s'enchaînaient et qu'un certain roux amassait toutes les mises en trichant que le train finit par arriver lentement en gare.

Les élèves étaient enfin tous arrivés à leurs établissement scolaire : PMR's High, l'école réservée aux enfants de pirates, marines et révolutionnaires réputés.


	3. Chapitre 2

Jeudi 3 Septembre 14h10

Après un petit peu plus de 6h de voyage, nos héros sont enfin arrivés à leur école : PMR's High, la seule école au monde où les enfants des pirates connus, des soldats de la marine et des révolutionnaires sont mélangés et où ils s'entendent à merveille ; même s'il y a parfois quelques tentions. Luna, fille aînée de Monkey D. Luffy faisant son entrée à PMR's High pour sa première année, fut émerveillée de l'immensité du terrain ou se dressait sa nouvelle école. Quand le train arriva au sein de l'établissement, il s'était arrêté dans une gare souterraine où les élèves ont dû remonter en empruntant un long tunnel. Ils ont alors était répartis en trois groupes : les premières années, les lycéens -qui ont d'ailleurs été séparés en plusieurs groupes (2es, 1er et terminal)- et les collégiens -même chose que pour les lycéens-. Les petits nouveaux doivent passer par la visite complète de l'établissement et l'émerveillement dont Luna faisait preuve à l'égard de celui-ci était plus que compréhensible. Le bâtiment principal comportait quatre étages, l'aile gauche abritait le collège et l'aile droite le lycée tandis qu'au centre se tenait la cantine. Derrière, il y avait quatre autres bâtiments, les dortoirs, se tenant face à face. Ceux de gauche étaient accolés et étaient réservés aux garçons face à ceux des filles, à droite. Il y en avait un cinquième qui était celui des professeurs dans le fond qui ne se voyait pas beaucoup car il était caché par un immense arbre qui se trouvait au milieu des cinq bâtiments, entouré de plusieurs bancs. Apparemment un petit coin tranquille destinait aux élèves. À l'est du bâtiment comportant les différentes salles de classe se trouvait un grand gymnase ainsi que des terrains de basket et de foot juste à côté. Du côté ouest, il n'y avait que la partie administration de cet endroit et au centre de tout cela, une grande et magnifique fontaine faisait couler son eau entourée de plusieurs paquets de fleurs ravissantes.

Près de la fontaine, un garçon du même âge que Luna aux cheveux verts et aux magnifiques yeux jaunes cueillait des lys. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête laissant apparaître les deux traits noirs proches de son œil droit et il sourit à la brune.

Il se releva avec son bouquet dans les mains et se dirigea vers elle son beau sourire étirant continuellement ses lèvres.

 **\- Salut, je m'appelle Adam !**

 **\- Heu... salut.** Répondit-elle hésitante ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. La brune serra la main qu'il lui tendait. **Mon nom à moi c'est Luna.**

 **\- Ravi de te rencontrer !**

 **\- Moi de même ! Tu aimes les fleurs ?**

 **\- Ho heu... oui je m'en occupe quand j'ai du temps entre les cours, on m'a nommé co-jardinier de l'école.**

 **\- Entre les cours ? Mais... la rentrée est aujourd'hui, non ?**

 **\- J'ai eu de très mauvaises notes l'an dernier à l'école primaire et ceux qui ont des lacunes font leur rentrer une semaine avant les autres pour pouvoir les combler. Du coup, quand j'ai du temps j'arrose les fleurs et le grand arbre. Je sais que ça paraît stupide et ridicule pour un garçon mais...** Il rougit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. **J'aimerais bien devenir fleuriste.**

 **\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Moi je trouve ça super !**

 **\- H-Ha bon ? Mon père me répète sans arrêt que c'est une perte de temps et que c'est un truc de fille...**

 **\- Sans vouloir te vexer... Ton père est un idiot.**

 **\- Ha Ha oui je sais. Mais je le comprends, tous les pères s'attendent à ce que leurs enfants deviennent des légendes, un exemple pour tous... et moi je rêve de devenir fleuriste.**

- **Hé bien, le mien me dis toujours « fais comme bon te semble, trésor, tu es libre après tout ».**

 **\- Tu en as de la chance !**

 **\- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît les enfants. Rapprochez-vous, je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer.**

Une femme aux cheveux courts, la quarantaine, venait de prendre la parole, essayant d'attirer l'attention des premières années.

 **\- Bon ben... je vais devoir te laisser.**

 **\- Tu ne viens pas faire la visite avec nous ?**

 **\- Non, étant arrivé la semaine dernière j'ai déjà fait le tour du bâtiment et puis... je dois ranger mon bordel dans la chambre, j'aimerais accueillir mon nouveau coloc convenablement.** Il prit l'un des nombreux lys que comportait son bouquet et le tandis à sa nouvelle amie. **Tiens, c'est pour toi.**

 **\- Ho merci beaucoup !**

 **\- Prends ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue et aussi en guise d'amitié... à la prochaine !**

Après un bref « à plus tard » Adam contourna le bâtiment principal pour rejoindre les dortoirs avec entrain. Luna se rapprocha de la femme qui les avait appelés quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, très fins et des petits yeux en amande couleur chocolat. Elle sourit aux nouveaux élèves, à présent regroupés autour d'elle.

 **\- Bienvenus chers élèves à PMR's High ! Mon nom est Béatrice mais je vous prierais de m'appeler madame. On m'a chargé de vous accueillir convenablement au sein de l'établissement, nous allons donc commencer la visite par le bâtiment scolaire.**

Elle entra donc à l'intérieur suivie par les nombreux étudiants qui commençaient déjà à bavarder et à faire connaissance pour certains. L'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur, rien que le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment était un vrai labyrinthe.

 **\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, cet étage est réservé aux casiers des élèves, à certaines salles de classe spécifiques ainsi qu'à la vie scolaire et au bureau du directeur sans oublier celui du CPE. Les clés de vos casiers respectifs ainsi que vos emplois du temps vous seront remis plus tard dans la journée.**

Après la visite, ils revinrent près de la fontaine afin qu'ont leurs distribuent cartes et autres formalités ainsi qu'une brève explication sur les règles de l'établissement. Ainsi, ils savaient à présent qu'il y avait un terrain de tir à l'arc et que les combats et entraînement aux sabres se passaient au gymnase. Hé oui, cette école n'est pas comme les autres. Étant des enfants de criminels très recherchés pour certains, le directeur à mis en place un système qui permet aux élèves d'apprendre à se battre à l'aide des clubs pouvant les aider. Ce n'est bien sur pas obligatoire mais vivement recommandé. On leur a également expliqué qu'ils rentreraient chez eux pendant les vacances et qu'ils étaient libres de sortir en ville le week-end ou à la fin des cours.

 **\- Une dernière chose à propos des règles de l'établissement, il est formellement interdit de mener des expériences louches sur les élèves ainsi que sur les animaux de laboratoire présents ici et de foutre le feu ou d'essayer d'exploser l'école. On évite également d'égorger son compagnon de chambre. Il y a un psychologue pour vous aider si vous le souhaitez.**

 **\- C-C'est déjà arrivé ?** Demanda l'un des élèves, inquiet.

La femme soupira en se remémorant les multiples conneries qu'avaient faite certains élèves.

 **\- Malheureusement oui... Mais n'ayez pas peur ! Cette année, il ne se passera rien de tel, tout est sous contrôle. Bref, je vais vous appeler un par un. À l'entente de votre nom, vous allez vous approcher et je vous donnerai votre carte d'étudiant qui vous permettra d'avoir accès à votre chambre et à la cantine, votre emploi du temps, vos manuels, les codes de vos casiers que vous allez devoir reconfigurer et votre numéro de chambre. Vos valises y sont déjà vous pourrez donc vous installez tranquillement.**

Béatrice donna le nécessaire aux élèves à tour de rôle et ils partirent donc dans leurs chambres respectives puis, vint enfin le tour de Luna.

 **\- Monkey D. Luna**

Autour de la brune, des chuchotements retentirent. Les autres élèves de son âge parler d'elle en bien et en mal alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. « Monkey D. Luffy a des gosses ? », « Je croyais qu'il était mort... », « Beurk Nan mais tu l'as bien regardé cette nana ? », « Elle pète plus haut que son cul celle-là c'est obligé », « Elle n'a pas l'air méchante », « son père est un crétin, je la plains sincèrement », « C'est la cousine de l'autre abruti de Gray non ?».

Elle s'avança en serrant les poings, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Quand elle releva la tête, Béatrice la toisait du regard puis, après un moment, l'adulte lui sourit d'un air désolé.

 **\- Ne fais pas attention, ce genre de choses t'arrivera souvent au cours de ta scolarité. Si tu te comportes bien, tout va s'arranger et rassure toi ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.**

 **\- Merci...** Fit-elle souriante en saisissant les documents qu'elle lui tendit.

 **\- De rien ma grande. Ta chambre est le numéro 34 du dortoir 2, au 3e étage. Le numéro de ton casier est le 12 et le code est noté sur un papier que j'ai glissé dans ton manuel d'histoire.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup madame.**

Elle sourit et partit donc en direction de sa nouvelle chambre, impatiente de voir avec qui elle sera. En route, elle n'avait croisé personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre numéro 34, les murs de cet étage étaient peints de plusieurs nuances de roses. Elle inséra sa carte d'étudiante prévue à cette effet et la porte s'ouvrit.

 **\- Bienvenue fillette !**

La demoiselle qui était installée sur le lit de droite portait un haut kaki et un short. Ses longs cheveux rose bonbon lui arrivaient jusqu'à la poitrine et ses yeux étaient d'un vert tellement clair qu'ils semblaient transpercer son âme. Elle paraissait légèrement plus âgée de trois ou quatre ans peut-être.

 **\- Je m'appelle Raman, ravie de te rencontrer. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom à toi ?**

 **\- Heu... Je m'appelle Luna. Je viens d'arriver dans cette école, je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe et...**

 **\- Épargne moi ton blabla inutile s'il te plaît... Tu es en sixième pas vrai ? Et bien dans ce cas, encore une fois... Bienvenue à PMR's High Luna !**


	4. Chapitre 3

Après cette courte présentation avec Raman, Luna s'installa dans sa nouvelle chambre et rangea ses affaires à leur place. Entre-temps, elle avait appris que le nom complet de sa nouvelle coloc' était Jewelry Raman et que cela faisait donc d'elle la fille unique de Bonney la gloutonne.

 **\- Alors comma ça, tu es la fille de Monkey D. Luffy n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui,** **les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.** Dit-elle en souriant fièrement.

 **\- Non, c'est juste écrit sur ta carte d'étudiante**.

Visiblement, la rose avait toucher un point sensible car la brune était déjà en train de déprimer dans son coin en position fœtale.

 **\- Ne t'étonne pas si tu n'as pas la même renommée que ton père très chère. Beaucoup pense qu'il n'a pas d'enfants parce qu'il n'est pas mature ou bien qu'il est mort. Cela fait plus de douze ans qu'on a pas entendu parler de lui...**

 **\- Mais... Mon père est parfaitement mature !** S'indigna la jeune fille en se relevant d'un bond

Raman cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'éclater de rire.

 **\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Alabasta ?!**

Luna fit la moue en fixant Raman. Elle n'appréciait pas énormément qu'on se moque de sa famille et encore moins quand il s'agit de son père.

 **\- Rho arrête de bouder... C'est pas s...**

Raman se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. En voyant la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil, la rose leva ses yeux verts pommes au ciel.

 **\- Eustass, chez les gens civilisés, on toque à la porte avant d'entrer...** Rétorqua-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

 **\- Désolée... Je voulais juste voir comment se porte la nouvelle arrivante.**

La prénommée Eustass était une jeune fille rousse aux yeux marrons et aux allures de rockeuse. Elle portait de multiples boucles d'oreilles et autres piercings sur l'oreille droite et avait également une cicatrice à l'œil droit. Son allure sombre faisait ressortir l'inscription « Pentakill » peinte d'un joli jaune doré sur son t-shirt marron et son tatouage sur le bras droit donnait l'apparence que Luna avait en face d'elle une dure à cuire.

Elle entra finalement dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'à Luna.

 **\- Salut gamine ! Je m'appelle Eustass Paolinne mais tu peux m'appeler Linne, c'est plus court.**

 **\- Tu es... la fille d'Eustass Kidd... ?** Fit Luna légèrement sous le choc.

 **\- Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui fait aussi que je suis la sœur jumelle d'Alexandre.**

 **\- LE Alexandre ?!** Demanda la brune toujours aussi étonnée.

 **\- Tout juste !**

En effet, le frère jumeau de Paolinne Eustass Alexandre était assez connu dans l'école tout comme l'étaient Sascha et Gray. En vérité, ces trois là étaient surtout très connus pour les nombreuses conneries qu'ils avaient déjà faites les années passées. Pratiquement tous les élèves les considéraient comme des modèles, les autres les qualifiants de danger ambulants dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher. En même temps, il est vrai qu'entre l'explosion de la salle de physique de l'année précédente, les expériences douteuses de Sascha et les nombreuses bagarres que provoquait Alexandre, il y avait quand même de quoi s'inquiéter. Pourtant, les trois concernés s'en fichaient de ce que les autres pensaient, ils étaient fiers d'avoir une réputation en béton et généralement leurs pères les féliciter, surtout ceux d'Alex et Sascha. Trafalgar Law et Eustass « Captain » Kidd menaient une genre de compétition pour voir qui a le meilleur fils et évidemment, aucun des deux ne savait que les deux jeunes gens étaient amis.

Et oui, ils avaient beau tous être des enfants de pirates, ils s'entendaient à merveille et avaient une totale confiance en leurs congénères sans aucune forme de distinction. Pour certains, les bagarres incessantes de leurs parents les avaient rapprocher, pour d'autres c'est la bonne entente de leurs parents qui a fait que la plupart d'entre eux se connaissent depuis le berceau maintenant. Au fil des années passées, de l'eau a couler sous les ponts et les différentes rancœurs qui subsistaient entre les différents camps ont fini par totalement disparaître et furent peu à peu remplacées par une confiance qui ne cesse de grandir. Mais malgré cela, certains s'entendent très mal, très très mal et comme les plaies du passer ne se refermaient pas, cela a finit par déteindre sur leur enfants qui se mettent à se haïr l'un l'autre sans même se connaître un minimum. Résultat des courses, de simples discussions peu conventionnelles se terminent en bagarre très souvent explosive. Ce fut malheureusement le cas de deux jeunes filles qui arrivèrent dans le dortoir couvertes de bandages et de plaies diverses sur tout le corps et les vêtements tachés de sang, n'ayant eu ni le temps, ni l'envi d'aller se changer. C'est donc après s'être échanger un dernier regard meurtrier et que tous les élèves les aient remarquer que la brune aux yeux jaunes tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers sa chambre alors que la petite blonde aux yeux vairons fit route vers nos héroïnes avec son éternel air contrarié plaqué au visage. Avec son doux visage, ses jolies boucles blondes platine ainsi que sa peau pâle elle avait l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine et ses deux yeux de couleurs différentes venaient renforcer cet aspect. Pourtant, Olivia n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et détester qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille ou à ses amis. Elle était très impulsive et savait s'imposer quand il le fallait de plus, elle possède une définition de la liberté bien à elle et peut aussi faire preuve d'une grande intelligence ce qui fait que partout autour d'elle, la jeune fille entendait sans arrêt la même phrase « ouep, elle est bien la fille de son père cette petite » et ça, elle en était incroyablement fière.

Raman soupira en la voyant dans cet état là. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que ce genre de chose arrivait.

 **\- Olivia, quand comptez-vous laisser cette vieille rancœur de côté toute les deux ? Combien de fois est-ce qu'on t'as dit que les problèmes de vos parents ne sont pas les vôtres ?**

 **\- Mais c'est elle qui a commencer ! Et puis... au fond je me sens coupable de ce qui est arriver à son père...**

 **\- Mais tu n'étais même pas née à ce moment là ! Et puis, Anne ne l'a pas connu et est donc très mal placée pour dire si il était quelqu'un de bien ou pas.**

- **Linne a raison ma p'tite olive !**

La blondinette s'apprêta à riposter quand une voix grave se fit entendre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un élève étranger au dortoir des filles était adosser au mur et avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Des cheveux mi-long, roux, un regard perçant, une chemise à manches courtes et un débardeur... ouais, aucun doute, c'est Aru.

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu es entré ? La porte des dortoirs est censée être fermée à clé de l'intérieur !** Dit Raman en levant les yeux au ciel. **Même un voleur comme toi n'est pas censé pouvoir l'ouvrir.**

 **\- J'ai reçu un peu d'aide...**

 **\- Et on peut savoir de qui ?!** Répondit Olivia qui détestait qu'on se moque de son nom. **D'ailleurs Aru si tu pouvais être gentil et me rendre le porte monnaie que tu viens de me chiper ce serai** **t** **vraiment génial !**

 **\- Relax ! Tiens je te le rends pauvre petite nature.** Il sortit de sa poche le porte monnaie en cuir et le lança à l'apprenti révolutionnaire qui le rattrapa au vol. **J** **'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je t'ai piquer quelques berrys.**

 **\- C'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude...** dit-elle contrariée.

Raman le regarda d'abord étonnée puis exaspérer.

 **\- A quel moment est-ce que tu trouve le temps de faire ça et sans qu'on puisse te voir en plus ?!**

 **\- Si un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, alors un voleur non plus.**

 **\- En attendant Aladin tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question...**

 **\- Détends toi un peu Olivia, décompresser ne te ferais pas de mal... ensuite, je vous l'ai dit, pour entrer j'ai utiliser un aide interne !** Dit-il en désignant une jeune fille qui observer Luna sous toutes ses coutures.

Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe noire. Gros manque de goût, elle portait des chaussettes blanches en dentelle avec ses petites ballerines à talons noires. Un appareil photo pendait autour de son cou et une grosse mèche des ses cheveux redescendait sur son œil droit.

Après son investigation sur Luna qui, au passage, n'avait rien demandé, elle posa son pouce et son index sous son menton visiblement en pleine réflexion.

 **\- Mon père m'a décris Monkey D. Luffy comme étant un crétin naïf et totalement inoffensif mais néanmoins très gentil... sauf que tu es tout le contraire de ton père, j'en déduis donc que tu es une imposture... mais soit, je suis prête à te pardonner ton péché si tu arrive à m'obtenir une photo de Gray à poil...**

 **\- Bordel Fuji on avait dit que tu arrêter avec les photos douteuses !** Hurla Aru tandis que les trois autres jeunes filles étaient mortes de rire et que l'incompréhension totale se lisait dans les yeux de Luna alors que la dite Fuji continuait de la fixer, attendant une réponse.

 **\- C'est une peu... gênant. Mais** **ok** **, c'est d'accord.** Dit la brune en souriant de toutes ses dents alors que les autre hurlèrent d'étonnement.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Réponses aux guests :**

 **Maya** : Merci beaucoup ! TT^TT Je suis vraiment ravie que la fic te plaise en espérant que tu continuera à l'apprécier !

* * *

Les enfants de la piraterie, Chapitre 4 :

La robotique quantique.

* * *

Chapitre très peu intéressant pardon . Mais comprenez bien qu'il est nécessaire que j'intègre les différents personnages. Promis, pour de vrai, le chapitre 5 arrivera avec de l'humour !

* * *

Dans le dortoir des garçons, en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire. En à peine vingts minutes cinq bagarres avaient déjà éclatées aux quatre coins du bâtiment C pour le plus grand plaisir de certains spectateurs. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se réunissaient autour d'eux les encourageants ainsi à continuer la bagarre jusqu'à qu'un prof ou qu'un surveillant ne vienne les séparés, obligeant les moutons venus voir le spectacle à se disperser. Quand ces bagarres éclataient, les petits nouveaux restaient dans leurs coins se chiant littéralement dessus alors que les plus anciens, habitués par ce genre d'événements, faisaient des activités d'adolescents... normaux. Parmi cette ribambelle d'enfants de pirates, marines et autres révolutionnaires, se trouvait pourtant un jeune homme, accompagné de son ami, qui n'avait normalement rien à faire ici.

\- Nan mais t'y crois toi Shuu ? J'ai reçu une convocation d'inscription à PMR's High alors que mes parents n'ont rien de pirates ! Comment t'explique ça toi ?

Le concerné releva la tête vers son amis aux cheveux bleus, un sourire timide aux coins des lèvres.

\- Tu dis la même chose tout les ans Ellyas, et tout les ans je te répète la même chose : je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Ellyas et Shuu sont amis depuis toujours. L'un a les cheveux noirs et est le fils d'une très belle femme, tandis que l'autre possède des cheveux bleus et est le futur roi d'un royaume entièrement recouvert de sables. Le premier est timide et très tranquille alors que le second est toujours souriant et dynamique. Ils se complètent à la perfection et c'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont inséparables.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux bleu lui aussi entra dans la chambre des deux jeunes gens sans pression. Oui, entrer sans toquer et quelque chose de tout à fait normal dans cette école.

Il était prit de beaucoup de spasmes et avaient des tocs comme la tête qui dodelinait sur le côté sans pouvoir s'arrêter ou un œil droit qui ne cessait de se fermer et s'ouvrir à chaque secondes. Il avait aussi ce qui semblait être des petites étincelles qui jaillissaient de son crâne.

\- L-Le-Les g-gars V-Vooouu-Vous n-n'auriez pas v-vu Alelelexandre ?

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Charlie ? Fit Ellyas avec des yeux ronds en regardant son ami se comporter aussi bizarrement.

\- T-To-Tout à l-l'heure Gr-Gray m'a renvers-s-sé de l'eau dessus s-sans faire e-expr-près ç-ça à-à d-d-d-û b-bousil-llé-é m-m-m-mes ci-circuits. Alelexandre a d-des connai-s-sances en mécanique et r-robotique, il est le seul à p-p-pouvoir me ré-réparer.

\- Ben c'est bizarre t'es pas mouillé.

\- S-système de séchage au-au-au-automa-t-t-t-t-tique Ellylylyas.

\- Il doit se trouver à l'extérieur. Viens Charlie, Ellyas et moi on va t'accompagner. Fit Shuu en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

À l'extérieur, deux jeunes hommes étaient installés sur un banc à l'ombre du grand arbre qui décorait la place où se trouvaient les dortoirs. Malgré la fin de l'été qui approchait, il y avait toujours cette infâme canicule étouffante qui persistait et cela en devenait un calvaire pas possible aussi bien pour les élèves que pour les professeurs et autres surveillants.

Suivis par Charlie et ses nombreux spasmes dû aux bugs, Ellyas et Shuu s'approchèrent d'eux.

Le premier était un roux aux yeux marrons et à vu d'œil plus grand que le second qui possédait des cheveux couleur ébènes et de grand yeux verts. Le grand roux, Alexandre, était en train de fabriquer quelque chose et semblait assez concentré.

\- Tu vas voir Sascha, grâce à ça je vais devenir super riche et célèbre !

\- Mais oui c'est ça... répondit son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis sur que ton truc va faire un gros flop commercial !

\- Ce « truc » comme tu dis se vendra en une vitesse grand V, c'est obligé que la génération de demain va se les arrachés !

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sur si j'étais toi. Est-ce qu'au moins ton bidule à un nom ?

Ignorant la remarque de son ami, Alexandre leva son invention au ciel et déclara fièrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Yep ! Ça s'appelle une console de jeux !

Sascha éclata de rire en contemplant « l'œuvre » du roux.

\- Ça marchera jamais ! Et puis en plus il est grave moche ton truc !

\- C'est normal c'est qu'un prototype sale abruti ! Lança Alexandre, vexé. Mais dans le fond tu n'as pas complètement tort, il me faudra encore quelques dizaines voir même quelques vingtaines d'années avant d'aboutir à quelque chose de vendable et de plutôt beau esthétiquement parlant.

Alors qu'il continuait d'admirer son invention, il remarqua enfin la présence des trois garçons qui venaient d'arrivés à leurs hauteur.

\- Tiens, salut les gars ! Fit Alexandre en posant son prototype à côté de lui. En relevant la tête, il fût étonné de voir Charlie dans cet état. Heu... Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'on est venus te voir... Répondit Ellyas, gêné de devoir saluer son ami de cette manière. Apparemment, Gray à accidentellement renversé de l'eau sur Charlie et maintenant, notre robot préféré bug à mort. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose ?

\- Ouais bien sur pas de problème !

Charlie s'assit donc aux côtés d'Alexandre. Le robot retira son t-shirt se retrouvant ainsi torse nu, procédure habituelle. Le roux pressa un genre de bouton bien dissimulé sur Charlie et l'on entendit une voix féminine retentir « mode réparation du système robotique activé ». Sa tête se baissa et ses yeux se fermèrent, faisant ainsi cesser les nombreux bugs, Alexandre dû le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Étant un robot, le corps de Charlie était incroyablement lourd et fragile. En mode « OFF », la moindre chute pouvait lui être fatale. Après l'annonce de la voix, le dos du jeune homme s'ouvrit dévoilant les fils, boutons et autres bidules complexes qui le composait. Alexandre poussa un « hoooow... » d'appréhension en voyant le boulot monstre qu'il avait. En effet, de nombreuses étincelles jaillissaient de pars et d'autres du système et de nombreux fils étaient bon pour la poubelle vu l'état médiocre dans lequel ils étaient. Alors, avec l'aide d'Ellyas, Shuu et Sascha le roux transporta le corps robotique de son ami jusqu'à l'infirmerie où, avec une autorisation spéciale, il pu poser Charlie sur le lit qui traînait et rester là jusqu'à qu'il ait fini de le réparer.

\- Ha mon dieu ce qu'il est lourd ! Je sens plus mes bras... Fit Ellyas en faisant bouger ses membres engourdis. Il doit bien peser une tonne !

A ces mots, on entendit un gros CRACK comme si quelque chose se brisait d'un coup. Visiblement, même le lit n'avait pas survécu au poids monstre du robot.

\- Au moins oui... Dit Alexandre le regard blasé, répondant ainsi à Ellyas.

\- Mais... si il est trop lourd, comment son lit fait-il pour supporter son poids ? Demanda le jeune prince intrigué.

\- C'est simple, le sommier est entièrement fait en métamax, c'est un métal unique et incroyablement résistant qui peut supporter une charge allant jusqu'à cent tonnes. Le lit de Charlie en lui même est assez complexe, non seulement il est composé de ce métal spécial mais en plus il y est intégré un chargeur ultra puissant qui lui permet de recharger ses batteries pendant la nuit. Je sais qu'il s'en sert toutes les nuits par peur de tomber en panne mais sinon, Charlie possède une autonomie totale et complète de soixante douze heures.

Les trois ados le regardèrent étonnés.

\- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?!

Alexandre rougit légèrement et fixa le sol tout en jouant avec ses propres doigts, maintenant devenus moites.

\- Je... Heu... hé bien... J'avoue exprimer une certaine admiration pour son père... ou plutôt son créateur... alors je me suis pas mal renseigné sur le sujet et j'ai moi même posé de multiples questions à Charlie...

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... un Eustass, admiratif ?

Le cœur du roux fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'est qu'il avait une sacrée réputation à tenir, merde ! Quand il releva la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte pour voir qui venait de prononcer ces mots, il soupira tout de suite de soulagement. Ça va, ce n'était que William.

\- Salut les gars ! Ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?!

William, William, William... Que dire... ? Seul albinos de toute l'école, son père est dans la Marine et est craint de tous. Son fils, en revanche, c'est un vrai clown et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit une flèche malgré de bons résultats scolaires. Si vous saviez le nombre d'assiettes et autres objets en verre qu'il a cassés... Comme quoi, l'expression tel père, tel fils ne peut pas être utilisée par tout le monde et pour tout le monde... Il est aussi l'un des seuls enfants de Marines à fréquenter volontiers les sales gosses de pirates et révolutionnaires comme diraient certains. En vérité, son comportement étrange trouve une explication logique. Apparemment, quand il était petit, l'albinos à glissé sur son propre manteau et à dévalé les escaliers du QG de la Marine la tête la première. Il a bien faillit y rester mais grâce à une opération délicate (merci docteur Trafalgar) on a pu lui retirer un bout de cerveau très endommagé et hop ! Après quelques points de sutures, il était de nouveau sur pieds. Malheureusement, à cause de cette grave chute il a bien dû perdre 5 % de points sur son Q.I initial, il n'est pas devenu complètement con non plus mais sa santé mental en a pris un sacré coup. De plus, cela se voyait à son physique : Alors que celui de gauche reste fixe, l'œil droit de William est déviant, il se barre tout le temps sur le côté sans que le jeune homme s'en aperçoive et puisse le contrôler. A cause de ce défaut, il lui arrive très souvent de se prendre des portes et des murs ou bien de tomber par terre en se marchant lui même sur le pied.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva quand il s'avança vers ses amis... Ellyas, qui représente l'irrespect le plus total quand il s'agit de gaffe, éclata de rire alors que les trois autres l'aidèrent à se relever.

\- Ça va mon pote ?

\- Oui, oui t'en fais pas tout va bien, j'ai l'habitude !

\- Franchement Ellyas c'est pas cool d'éclater de rire comme tu le fais ! Gueula presque Shuu. Oui, il s'agit bien d'un garçon timide mais une fois sa coquille brisée, il se révèle être quelqu'un de sur de lui et qui n'a pas froids aux yeux.

\- Oui pardon... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Dit-il arrêtant tout net sa crise de rire.

Sascha soupira et voyant l'heure tardive, sortit de la pièce.

\- Trafalgar tu vas où ? Demanda Alexandre.

\- Je m'en vais, il est tard et il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on te laisse travailler !

Sur ces mots, Ellyas et Shuu se regardèrent un moment puis finirent par suivre le brun. Il avait raison, Eustass avait besoin de concentration et donc ils sortirent en entraînant William avec eux.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se le demande, non Trafalgar Law n'a pas effectué cette opération de son plein grès, on l'y a forcé ! Et pour vous faire une idée sur l'état de William, vous voyez Jushimatsu dans Osomatsu-san ? Ben William est pareil... en pire.


	6. Chapitre 5

Un soir d'été sous un magnifique ciel étoilé, se tenait en haut d'une colline un jeune homme brun coiffé d'un chapeau orange. La tête levée vers le ciel, il admirait les étoiles. Soudain, un petit bruit retentit, semblable à un rire d'enfant. Le grand brun porta donc son regard sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras avant de se mettre à sourire, attendri. Gray babillait tendant ses menottes vers le visage de son père. Quand celui-ci le regarda enfin, le petit sourit de plus belle en cherchant à atteindre le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur d'Ace. Le jeune père posa doucement son front contre celui de son fils et, tout en agrandissant son sourire déjà énorme, lui murmura :

 **\- Je compte sur toi pour que tu aille au bout de tes rêves sans te soucier de tout ce que certains abrutis pourraient dire de toi. Fais ce qui est juste, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**

Vendredi 4 Septembre 14h33

 **\- Allez ! Vas-y Scarlett, démonte là ! Wouhoooooooou !**

Le lendemain, Charlie avait enfin été réparé. Comme il restait encore tout un week-end à nos héros pour profiter des derniers jours de soleil d'été avant la rentrée des classes, beaucoup d'entre eux ont organisé diverses activités visant à divertir les élèves des différents groupes. C'est donc dans un gigantesque terrain que deux jeunes filles s'entraînaient au sabre. L'une avait de courts cheveux verts, des yeux bleus, un piercing au nez ainsi qu'un tatouage qui lui couvrait tout le bras droit et avait dans chaque main un sabre ainsi qu'un troisième coincé entre les dents. Son adversaire, une fille aux longs cheveux ébène et aux yeux dorés, tenait fermement son katana au manche violet dans sa main droite attendant une riposte de la verte.

 **\- Alors Scarlett, tu te dégonfles ?** Dit-elle en observant ladite Scarlett qui tenait à peine debout, complètement épuisée.

 **\- Hors de question que je te laisse gagner cette fois-ci, April**. Grogna la concernée en resserrant son emprise sur ses sabres.

 **\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.** Déclara-t-elle en souriant et en se mettant en position de défense.

Dans les gradins, la personne qui encourageait la verte n'était autre qu'Adam. Alors que son père idolâtrait ouvertement Monkey D. Luffy, Adam, lui, vouait un véritable culte à la fille de Roronoa Zoro qui avait été doté d'un véritable don de naissance au maniement des sabres et qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrée quelques années plus tôt. Alors qu'il était en pleine admiration devant ce nouveau duel, il fut bientôt rejoint par Penny qui s'assit à quelques mètres de lui avec cet éternel visage inexpressif.

 **\- Tu viens regarder le duel toi aussi Penny ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais contrairement à toi, je suis du côté des gagnants. Scarlett est faible et pas assez endurante, elle va encore perdre comme à chaque fois qu'elle défit April.** Fit la petite fille en fixant la verte.

Adam haussa les épaules et tourna de nouveau la tête en direction du duel. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison mais il avait toujours refusé de l'admettre. À ses yeux, la meilleure c'était Scarlett et personne d'autre.

Finalement, le duel se termina une dizaine de minutes plus tard par la victoire écrasante d'April sans grandes surprises. Alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre difficilement son souffle, la vue de la verte finit par devenir incroyablement flou et, soudainement, ses sabres lui parurent incroyablement lourd à tel point qu'elle finit par les lâcher. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, elle ne tarda pas à mettre genoux à terre puis, finalement, elle sentit son corps basculé avant de s'étaler au sol alors que ses yeux se fermèrent docilement et qu'elle entendait Adam crier son nom depuis les gradins.

 **\- Ho des gâteaux !**

 **\- Luna touche pas à ça, c'est pas pour toi !**

 **\- Mais...**

 **-** **Fermez là un peu tout les deux !** Soupira une voix masculine.

 **\- Ho ! Elle reviens à elle !**

Scarlett se réveilla dans une pièce blanche, deux têtes qui lui étaient familières étaient penchées vers son visage et lui souriaient. La verte tenta de se relever mais elle fut clouée au lit par les bras musclés d'Aru.

 **\- Interdiction de te lever, attends un peu de reprendre tes esprits avant de nous refaire un malaise.**

Scarlett sourit discrètement puis observa les gens présents dans la pièce. En plus d'Aru, il y avait également Aoko une fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux frisés ainsi que Katsuo un jeune homme d'une taille assez imposante possédant des cheveux rose foncé et un large sourire effrayant, l'on pouvait facilement l'associer à un chien à cause de cela. Et puis il y avait également Luna, bien entendu.

 **\- Dis moi la vérité, Roronoa...**

Scarlett sursauta, au fond de la pièce, assise sur une chaise, se trouvait également April qui observait la verte d'un œil sévère, les bras et jambes croisés.

 **\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas manger ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la fille unique de Zoro. Il est vrai qu'il arrivait très souvent à la jeune fille de ne pas manger, préférant s'entraîner plutôt que de perdre du temps autour d'une table avec une dizaine d'abrutis.

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça à faire là-dedans !**

 **-** **Cesse un peu de mentir ! Je pense que ta santé est beaucoup plus importante qu'un simple duel au sabre !** S'énerva la brune.

 **-** **Ton malaise est dû à un important manque de vitamines, calciums et j'en passe !** Répliqua Katsuo en jetant un regard en coin à la verte.

 **-** **C'est Arthur qui l'a dit !** Lança Luna presque immédiatement.

La Roronoa lança un regard au garçon qui retirait ses gants en latex. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que Luna et pourtant il semblait bien plus grand. Il possédait des cheveux blond platine et des yeux bleus, la façon dont il était habillé lui donnait des allures princières renforcées par ses quelques manières.

 **\- Il y a de quoi mangé pour toi sur la table de nuit à ta droite.** Dit-il avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un fort accent anglais stéréotypé.

 **\- J'espère que tu vas aimer, c'est moi qui ai tout préparé !** Fit Aoko en désignant une assiette remplie de cookie et un grand verre de lait.

L'adolescente la remercia et engloutit ce qu'on lui avait donné en essayant d'y aller lentement pour qu'on ne la prenne pas pour une Luna 2.0. Elle fut surprise de voir l'heure tardive sur le cadran de l'horloge en haut de la porte d'entrée.

 **\- J'ai dormi aussi longtemps ?** Dit-elle la bouche pleine. Et puis tant que j'y suis, qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous tous ?

 **\- Moi j'ai aidé April pour t'emmener ici.** Dit la plus jeune en chipant un cookie.

Katsuo se leva et prit la boîte qu'Arthur lui tendait avant de sortir de la pièce sans répondre à sa question.

 **\- Katsuo était venu chercher sa boîte de médicament** **s** **ainsi qu'un nouveau masque médicinal pour remplacer celui qu'il a perdu.** Fit Arthur en fermant la porte derrière le jeune homme. **Quant à moi, je remplace Sacha. Tu as un peu saigné à cause de ta chute et tu connais la relation qu'il entretient avec le sang celui-ci.**

 **-** **Et enfin moi je surveille Aru pour lui éviter de voler trop de choses.** Répondit Aoko en désignant les poignets menottés du jeune homme.

 **\- D'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu me détachera ?**

 **\- Quand il sera l'heure d'aller bouffer. Il est déjà 19H30 ça ne devrait pas tarder...**

 **\- A quoi ça sert d'avoir préparer à bouffer si on va bientôt manger ?**

 **\- On pensait pas que tu te réveillerait aussi tard à vrai dire.**

C'est finalement juste après cela qu'un boucan infernal se fit entendre puis quelques minutes plus tard c'est une explosion qui fit trembler les murs qui se manifesta. Un jeune homme passa la tête derrière la porte. Il était couvert de suie et ses vêtements étaient troués.

 **\- Putain c'était quoi ça Gray ?!**

 **-** **Hé hé ne faites pas attention à ce qui vient de se passer...** Dit-il en riant nerveusement. **On en reparlera plus tard en attendant, sachez que le dîner est prêt !**

* * *

 **Alors ! Jusque là cette fiction vous a sembler sérieuse n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, on va vite y remédier ! Les infos contenues dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans les précédents sont importantes pour la suite de l'histoire. Vous avez vu ? Les ennuis commencent déjà et ils viennent à peine de s'installer alors qu'est-ce que ce sera pour la suite ! J'ai presque fini de présenter tout les persos, il n'en reste plus que quatre à introduire et l'on va ENFIN pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Êtes-vous prêts pour une belle ribambelle de conneries ? J'attends vos retours avec impatience en tout cas ! Ho, une dernière chose. J'ai réécris le chapitre 1 et est ajouté un prologue. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous alliez les lires, histoire que je ne me sois pas embêter - pour restée polie - à écrire tout ça. Bref, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**


End file.
